HxH Fan-Fiction : Me and Kite the Adventure
by xDragoony
Summary: This is a story about me (Ven) and Kite. We meet at unexpected place where war is raging throughout the country. While Kite is a Hunter who is on a quest to search for Ging, me on the other hand got another problem to dealt with ... Unsettle score with some ruthless and formidable opponent such as Genei Ryodan and the infamous Zoldyck's family members
1. Chapter 1

Copyright

I don't intend to take the ownership of any characters or any similar situations or places in my fan-fiction story of the story of Hunter X Hunter 2011 and I own nothing. Credit goes to the owner.

Introduction

This is a story about (Ven) an experienced mercenary and experienced hunter, who meet with another experienced hunter called Kite, who is on a quest to search for clues about Ging's whereabout.

As a mercenary, I never really did pick any sides unless they pay me to do so. But, they always expect us (mercenaries) to work as frontline for their soldiers. Stating that "we" are nothing more than a mere "scout". We simply just following and nodding their orders even when they told us to confront our enemy which (sometimes) are much better equipped and way more in number than us.

This is my story as a mercenary fighting for an indenpendent country which is on the verge to disappear because of war and also a story about a friend .. who is called Kite, a hunter who is on a quest to search for a Legendary Hunter named Ging Freecs.

**Chapter 1 : FRIEND OR TROUBLE ?**

For the first time ever, I somehow got myself separated from my squad members and pinned down by an overwhelming enemy forces. Since, I rarely use my nen ability against my enemy because it will be such a waste if I were to use it on someone who doesn't even know what "Nen" is and the risk of having my nen ability reveal to other nen user which could be my enemy is kinda high. In time like this, I got no choice but to run while keeping my Ken (Basic of nen ; shroud your whole body with your aura, balance your aura between defence and attack) active which help protect me if any stray bullet hits me while I'm on the run.

My mission this time, are to provide cover and support for the main troop at a town which looks like a deserted place, covered with brown sand like we're in the middle of a desert. My team or should I say, my squad was ordered to take our enemies attention while our main force work their way behind our enemy lines of defense. Sounds like a good strategy, but, it's a BAD NEWS for us!

Knowing that my squad members could probably be dead by now, I chose the worst best method available. RUN. Since each of us got seperated quite far and as a mercenary, we only need to concern for our own lives rather than others and most of the times, it helps. I possess the ability that surpassed an average human in terms of strength, speed, agility, concentration, stamina and life energy. So, I'll be just fine on my own even if I do encounter any nen user on our enemy side that is.

But on the battlefield, we never know which enemy or what kind of enemy, we might encounter. I might face an opponent who's better than me and can use "Nen" better than me. That is why, I intend to hide my nen ability unless I face an opponent that requires my nen ability to defeat them as I only use my nen ability when necessary.

As an experienced nen user as myself, its better to keep my identity a secret. But there is a time where we need to reveal ourself. Well that depends.

As I run across the street to get out of the open area, I stumbled across a guy with long white hair, wearing a white long sleeve turtle neck and he's wearing a tight long pant while hiding his face behind his hat. And this is terrible, because I can sense something bad from him. Something unusual or rather different than any normal human. THIS GUY CAN USE NEN!. Since this kind of encounter is quite normal for me but this time, its quite difference. This guy is different than any nen user I've faced in the past. This guy is way better than them, I can feel it. I just know it. This guy is not your ordinary nen user. As the guy in front of me raise his hand, I immediately raise my Ren and start focusing on the guy.

He said ".. Calm down, I've no quarrel with you." I reply "How can I know if you're not lying …". The moment of silent makes me think that the guy infront of me didn't do anything but just keeping his nen steady showing that he's not preparing to attack but for me, instead of being relax about it, I further increase my Ren strength, while hoping that I've prepared for the worst.

He said "I've no intention of fighting you." Again I said "How can I know if you're not lying …" but this time, I speak with higher voice. He then said "I'm searching for someone called Ging Freecs … do you know him?" he ask. I shake my head. In fact, I don't understand the question he ask of me given that we're actually in a "grave" situation, we're in a red zone spot here, so asking me question like this, is he airhead or something? But, that name is quite familiar and famous for every hunter who seek for power and influence. Who doesn't know about one of the most powerful hunter in the world? Unless you're rookie hunter.

"What do you want with him?" I ask, he simply reply that he need as many information he could gather about Ging, stating that he need to find him as fast as he can. "Why do you search someone like him, in a place like this? .. this place is not even touch by any normal hunter unless you're prepare to die in the middle of a war between this two country .." He reply "I need to search every of his scent so that I will not miss out any clue he left for me, and the last clue actually led me here .."

But for someone like Ging to be here? I seriously don't understand.

Then, after a brief moment I hear small footsteps, but after a few seconds, the sound of the footsteps getting louder, knowing that we're not actually safe if we just standing here. I quickly lower my Ren (since the risk of being found is very likely when using Ren) and call out to him that we need to go somewhere safe RIGHT NOW. Kite nod. And so, together, we run toward a nearby door that lead us toward a small restaurant.

After checking our current situation whether we're safe or not, I ask his name "What is your name?" he reply "My name's Kite and I'm a pro-hunter…" "Mine is Ven, you can just call me Ven .." We chat a little bit after that introduction, then we rest for awhile in the restaurant.

*** I never have thought, meeting him here will lead me to a future fill with despair,hope and somewhat unusual for me. ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : DEMISE OR CHANCE**

Kite, is his name. He's a pro-hunter, a one-star hunter. He had many great accomplishments despite being a solo hunter, which is why he's a one-star hunter. At first I thought, he's an enemy from the opposition side. Well, I'm lucky, if he's not friendly I could've die that day.

After staying low in the restaurant, we decided that we need to find a high ground where we can scout the whole town and at the same time, I could gather information about my teammates and my mission while Kite find "clues" about Ging. Kite then told me to use "Zetsu" to keep our presences hidden.

As we wander around the restaurant seperately, Kite saw a cliff not far from the restaurant and immediately signal to me stating that he already found a perfect place to scout the whole town. The moment we arrive on the cliff, Kite use his "EN" and begin his search for clues about Ging while I scout the entire town from the cliff.

Well, It was quite a big mistake we did back there …

After a few moment something unexpected happen, a big-muscle guy come straight leaping toward us with amazing speed. Me and Kite manage to avoid him by jumping backward but he's already in front of us and we have no way to escape except go back down to the town. Except we just can't, because the guy in front of us had his friends with him waiting for us down the cliff.

I do realize that the guy in front of me can use nen. As I prepare for battle, Kite immediately deactivate his "EN" and take a step back while I take a step forward. While I assume for the worst, Kite then say we should retreat.

But the guy in front of me had another plan, he went straight to Kite instead of me and again with another amazing speed to which I myself was not even prepared as I was caught surprised by his speed but … Kite actually manage to evade his high-speed attack and summon something that looks like a flying head-clown. Funny, that flying head-clown can somehow talk in a very weird way.

"I got a slot machine in my mouth, It goes from 1-9, each number summons a different weapon, this is my "Crazy Slots!" … Give me something good."

After that, Kite then summon something that looks like a katana after that flying head-clown shows number "1" in his mouth.

While we for prepare for the battle, I realize an odd sensation coming from behind me which is not coming from Kite and I'm pretty sure it's not friendly ….

Thanks for reading this fan-fiction, I really-really appreciate it soo much! Though I expect there will be some mistakes in my grammar since I'm from Malaysia and I speak Malay and not english :P

Expect great things in the future and also I intend to write my own story which is not a fan-fiction and I hope it will be a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : CHANCES**

While Kite make his stance with the opponent in front of him, I on the other hand, sense something from behind. Because of this, I turn my back and head to the source of this weird aura …

Then suddenly,  
A figure with black robe while his face cover with a mask. a few moment after, He went straight at me with rather fast speed and try to punch me in the face.

Luckily, I already had anticipated that attack and able to block the blow but he immediately kick me on the stomach with his right leg which causes me to fly away from him …

"I wasn't expecting that …" I murmur to myself as I pat my stomach.

"What are you doing Venitras !?" Kite yell at me from the far distance.

I take a deep breath and then calculate the situation at hand. I start making guesses about the figure with the black robe and since I can't see his face and the robe he wear ; which cover his whole body so I can't really risk myself to attack him without knowing his ability and strength. But, I already know that in terms of speed I might be able to outrun him somehow. Though, judging by his "coward act" the figure maybe want to kill us silently, which mean, the figure don't want to go head on with either me or Kite.

I then take out my "Dagger" from my vest's pouch and immediately prepare for the next attack.

\- Since I'm a "Conjurer" I enhance my dagger with a special enchantment which I can instantly teleport to the dagger as long as the dagger is within 500 m reach. I can only have up 24 enhanced daggers max. -

The figure then leap straight at me while intending to kick me again on the stomach but I manage to evade the kick to her left and able to launch a successful counter-attack on her left shoulder, though the strike isn't effective as the figure able to avoid before my dagger could penetrate through his flesh fully. I then jump aside right after he try to kick me away after that strike as to avoid the attack.

"You are quite fast but just not fast enough for someone like me …" I say this with confidence while taking a few step back, the figure then interrupt me …

"Hhmm what a foolish guy … !?" He was a guy all along huh. His voice sounds buried like an old man.

But, before he able to finish his sentence I immediately activate my ability and instantly teleport in front of him. Close enough to launch a decisive blow to slit his throat but luckily he were fast enough to block my attempt by sacrificing his right hand in the process. He then retreat to a safe distance.

I could clearly hear his sigh and agony in pain with his right hand detach from his body, trail of the blood can be spotted from where he stand right now. Lots of blood.

"How … It's impossible … You're way too far, how you able to attack me from that distance ?" He say it while trying to stop the blood flow on his right hand and with huge disbelief as if he were strike by a thunderstrike and still alive.

"It is simple, I drop one of my dagger when I strike you back then .." I then show him my second dagger.

"Tch …" The guy seems like he can't believe what he see.

I then release a short relief and glance behind, I see a huge bloody body laying on the ground while the winner look at the dead body and say "Tch, man I have to take another life …" He then release a huge sigh and look up straight at me.

"You're still not done yet ?" I was surprise as he able to take the big guy alone in no time and not even a single scratch spotted on his clothes or body.

Suddenly,  
The guy in front of me surprise us by screaming so loud in terror of madness and begin to leap straight at Kite. I then try to intervene him in his track but misjudge his attacks and painfully thrown aside when he punch me with his remaining hand on the face with full force which I fail to block with enough strength.

As he rush to Kite with intention to kill, Kite then leap above him and … (Flesh being slit open sound) suddenly there were blood on the ground and the guy were just standing there.

Kite actually had slash open his throat and almost seperate the head from it's body "No …. Way … arggh …" He then fall to the ground and succumb to his death.

Kite walk to me and then help me back up. "You wasn't expecting that ?" Kite ask me.

"I don't know, he just went berserk and I had no time to prepare for the blow." I said that with a smile on my face.

"We need to go while we can, if we able to avoid their friends below we might be able to launch a surprise attack on them later by tricking them that we are running away from them." Kite suggest that we should hide and wait for the perfect opurtunity to launch a  
surprise attack on them later on.  
We then activate our "Zetsu" and went hide deep in the forest.

If there is any grammar mistake/or any other problem please let me know and I will try to sort it out ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : LET'S DO THIS – TOGETHER!**

Few days have passed since that day …

The day when I and Kite met, it then turned out we can't get out of this "mess" unless we both work together. But to get out from this place isn't easy, as the rebels already take over this whole town and there is only ONE WAY OUT.

"So, how are we gonna get past the whole guards without them noticing us, Kite?" I ask.

"We just need to wait for the perfect time." Kite reply "Wait, wouldn't that mean we have to wait until those guards sleep or something?" I can't believe it when Kite suggest that we should wait for another few hours.

"… Some of their forces were on us remember? Since that outpost is the only exit from this town plus not all of the guards are currently stationed at the outpost. However, they know we both will try to escape since we are outnumbered.." Kite then continue his explanation.

"We maybe outnumbered right now but we both can use Nen meanwhile the enemies can't, some of them can use Nen though, still we cannot just go for the exit and escape. What if they had prepared some sort of trap which we can't deal with?" Kite then sigh.

"Well, you are conjurer alright haha" I then laugh about it for awhile.

**Five hours had passed**.

"It's time .." Kite said softly "Ok, let's go surprise them abit." I then said.

We make our way from our hiding place which is quite far from the enemy outpost and as we getting near the outpost.

"Wait …. Look at that." Kite point his finger in front of the outpost. It was a guy wearing army suit like any other average soldier but, he's using "En" which cover the whole entrance.

"I can deal with that guy, wait here for awhile .." I then approach him slowly and then, when I got near him enough for me to throw my dagger at him, I stop. I cautiously pay attention to every single detail and his surrounding in case there is anybody nearby. I cover the dagger with some leaves and hide the presence of the dagger with my nen and after that, I throw the dagger right in front of the him.

It was a confusing sight for him and as he try to investigate it, I then instantly teleport myself right in front of him and teleport him with myself instantly to where Kite is. I then knock him down before he even able to flinch away from us.

"So, your ability is to teleport yourself instantly from a certain distance while that dagger act as your catalyst." Kite was quite amaze with that ability.

"But how are you able to teleport back near me? I don't have any of the dagger nor I see any dagger nearby …" Kite then ask me for an explanation.

"Easy. First of all, with my ability to teleport myself instantly to my daggers, I also able to teleport people with me as long as I touch them. But that limit to where my daggers are. I also can tag people and use them as the temporary catalyst but I need to touch them beforehand." Kite then nod with a big smile on his face.

"Then, why don't you use the dagger to get out of here? Is it because you can't or is it too far away?" Kite with another question.

"I can but as you said it yourself, the enemy might already prepared traps for us so I don't want to risk it." With that explanation, we both then make our way again for the outpost.

As we arrive at the entrance of the outpost, Kite then say "We need to move quick, with the entrance guard nowhere to be seen right now, they may think something is not right and might sound the alarm." I agree with him and both of us then activate our "Zetsu" and make our way for the exit.

Again another mistake of ours … Kite were right, the enemy had laid a trap for us.

If there is any grammar mistake/or any other problem please let me know and I will try to sort it out ~

Contact : Kasa6141 ( )


End file.
